Directionally Challenged
by GTJynxx
Summary: It wasn't unheard of for a human to fall into the depths of the Underground, but this tale had taken a wrong turn from the very beginning. Now trying to convince herself and to others she is not a threat, Ren must try and find a way back home before it's too late. But will unspoken feelings and the influence of a demon change her intentions for those she has come to care about?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 **A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic of Undertale, so please go easy on me! Let me know what you think or if there should be any changes made as for the accuracy if any facts are misplaced in further readings. Rating may change upon future chapters for language, gore, and suggestive themes. Thanks for reading!**

This wasn't right, I should not be here…anywhere but _here_. The Underground was no place for a human, and I scolded myself for letting my curiosity get the better of me. You would think of all people that knew first hand out how dangerous and aggressive monsters were, having told your younger siblings to stay away from Mount Ebott, I would have refrained from venturing up to investigate further on my own subjective matters.

It was true that I have never personally seen a monster nor considered climbing the steep mountain side for whatever reason there could have been at the time, being I just always trusted my parents and took the tales of the Underground very seriously. I wish now though that I could have actually put two and two together: If you continue lying to yourself for such a long time having no personal reference to back up your beliefs, than you bound to doubt everything you've thought or were told. Maybe if I can get back home I could warn my siblings from ever attempting to try and seek out this place…if I can get back that is.

I wasn't even going to get very close to the opening, its vast and dark abyss being more than enough to drive someone away from seeking it out further. Perhaps it was the slope of the mountain that seemed to have worn away from…certain factors, (I tried not to think of it as being other children having fallen carving down the slope…) but it could have just been because I am so clumsy and stepped to close to the bowl of the mountain.

A slip and fall would have been dressing this situation nicely, wrapping it with the "dusting yourself off and getting up again" motive, but I found it difficult to try and nullify how serious and…uncertainty that had begun to rise in my stomach when I had finally stopped tumbling into the cavern.

The impact itself is hard to describe, being that I had not actually landed on the hard earth that I deemed expectable, but rather thick mustard yellow flowers that had seemed to reach up and hug me close as I reached the ground. It was almost as if they were expecting me to fall into the underground opening, stretching their petals out to ensure a softer landing as my screams quieted down having realized what happened.

The walls were a dusty gold, or perhaps a copper hue that was illuminated barley by the light of from the surface. The ground though, at least around the flowers, was growing thick green grass with the exception of grey slate like gravel stretching out down the area. Upon looking up I could see just how far I had actually fallen, and realized that if the flowers weren't there to…catch me, I probably would have suffered greatly from the impact.

Drawing my thoughts away from the atmosphere of dust and dirt that fell from the surfaces edge, I slowly leaned up as the flowers seemed to relax, easing me gently to a sitting position as I looked around once more before my eyes began to widen slightly.

"This can't be happening." My voice was barely above a whisper as I saw there was no possible way that I could get back home from the way I came, my eyes staring upwards at the mid-day sky with anxious anxiety. Visible dust from the fall was still floating in the air as well as sparkles of copper like dust that littered the place. I lowered my head glancing at the flowers that curled under me, their petals a soft waxy texture with thick stems and glowing disks that reflected a deep orange.

My eyes lingered on the flowers a moment longer, before I felt a slight shake go through my body as my heart rate increased. What could be described as a choking or perhaps a strangled cough was heard as both the sharp intake of air and watery eyes began to flood my surrounding. A lingering feeling of fear that I continued to try and push at the back of my mind, began to wedge its way through my thoughts as I really took everything in perspective.

Growing fear began to consume me as I unconsciously gripped the flowers beneath me, their form almost molding in my hands like playdough as I shook my head in denial. I was more afraid of never seeing my family again than actually dying here alone and confused in this underground hell hole. My voice hiccupped as I tried to calm myself down, "S-Stop crying, R-Ren." The confidence or comfort that I tried to give myself yearned for re-encouragement or assurance that despite what was happening, I still had control over the situation. "Try and think…m-mom is probably fixing lunch right n-now and Sophia a-and T-Travis are…" my lips curled back as my eyes forced themselves shut, brows burrowing down as I let out a sob. "They're waiting for y-you to get back from the _s-store_."

Lying was the last thing I ever did, unless I thought it to be out of good measure or for the benefit of everyone in the situation. But in this case, I was being selfish enough to actually tell them I would only be going down to the market to pick up a cake mix for a fun activity. Of course my heart ached slightly when I saw their smiles grow wide, their feet jumping up and down as they asked for a specific kind of cake. I told myself that after I made a quick look at the mountain that wasn't far from the market, that I would go back and pick them up two cake boxes for them…partially to make them happy, but more to compensate for my guilt.

I hadn't even noticed the flowers that had begun to lean into me, not even seemingly bothered by the fact I was partially sitting or lying on them. I liked to think it was in some manner of a comforting gesture, but I was too overcome with emotion to focus on anything else. With a shaking hand, I gently placed my palm on the flowers side, staring at them with a slight whine as I shook my head. "What have I done…?"

It could have been a little over an hour before I actually collected myself and decided that this would be the very last place anyone would think of looking for me when they realized I was gone, and that my best bet was to get up and try and find my way home through another means. I recall as I got up with careful measure to not hurt the yellow flowers, that they almost seemed to turn to me as I left, and a part of me wanted nothing more than to stay with them and wait for a rescue.

Little did I know that getting home was going to be more difficult than I could have ever imagined.

The thought of running into monsters was certainly unnerving, but thinking of what could actually be lurking in the dark itself scared me more than anything. I was pretty fast for only being close to five foot in height, which meant if push comes to shove, I could always run away-

…

My thoughts though stated to freeze and I felt my heart skip a beat as I leaned against the wall of the cavern for support, not because I _saw_ something…I _heard_ something, and it was screaming.

I didn't move for a moment, the sounds of crying overdrawn with pain sending me into shock. It was so…heart wrenching and terrified, that I too felt tears flood my vision as I took an unconscious step back after hearing the voice cry out again, this time with the sound of what I could only describe as slashing something…or someone.

My body shook and I looked over my shoulder back to the flowers that were now only a slight mold of yellow and orange in the distance, the thought of returning to them almost making me feel sick to my stomach as I heard more cries and unnerving factors. The thought of actually turning and running away made me wince. I may be a liar…but I was not about to turn into a coward.

With nervous hands I guided myself against the wall, feeling the bumps and growths of earth that jutted out in the process. My lip quivered and my stomach turned as I heard a faint mumble along with another cry, two distinct voices echoing in the hollow as I treaded my feet in the dark. What was I going to do? Watch and see what happens? Try and help? I couldn't think though as I got closer, light beginning to filter on my face as I slowly came to a pause. My hands tightened on the corner of the wall, my eyes widening as I took everything in at once.

A large white creature that resembled something along the lines of a goat species, stood shakenly with its hand at its side, a visible amount of red pigment spilling onto the floor. Its eyes…her eyes I assumed were mixed between horror and betrayal, almost like she didn't expect something to happen to anyone, especially her. A faint whisper, one word that I almost didn't catch over the increased breathing I was beginning to feel, caused me to lock up with shock. "You…"

It sounded so confused and understanding at the same time, like events leading up to this moment made sense. The blood that continued to spill over as she almost fell to her knees made sense, the hanging silence in the air between the two individual's made sense…the girl, with her back turned to me and a bloodied knife in hand, made sense.

I was so horrified that I didn't hear the next few words she whispered, her eyes widening and narrowing as she reached out hesitantly before drawing back seemingly frightened. The sound of the goat creature thumping against something brought me back to my senses as I stepped forward slightly, my eyes drawing concern as she tightened her hand over her side, the other stretching outwards as if to get away or stand in denial once more.

"To think…" the creature whispered shaking her head, tears beginning to spill over soaking her fur. Her lilac dress that she was wearing began to soak through more, and I could see she had been struck in more than one place. "To think, I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there." She continued leaning more against what looked to be a heavy door. I felt myself perk up slightly, wondering if that door would actually lead back to the surface had me stepping outwards again, before the creature let out a chocked scream.

My eyes snapped back and I could see the human, the girl with the knife digging into the monsters chest, as the creature's right arm that had been stretched out, reached forward to grasp her shoulder as another wave of disbelief struck her. I felt my insides turn, my head slowly shaking as I stared onwards trying to put my thoughts into actions. Run and help, call out and say something! But my feet stayed glued to the floor, my mouth sewn shut as the human pulled back roughly, causing the monster to lose her balance and fall to one knee.

This wasn't right. This was not right. Monsters…humans shouldn't be attacking monsters. A slight laugh caught me off guard as I focused back in on the two, the creature shaking her head. "I thought I was protecting you from them…" my heart tightened slightly, the sound of a nurturing tone taken hold on those words. There was another still silence, my eyes trained on the human who stood awaiting, before I felt something focus in on _me_.

A pair of golden brown eyes locked on my forest green stare. A mixture of near fear and relief overtook her gaze, before they closed turning back to the human that stood before her. I let out a slight gasp, feeling an empty ache inside my chest, tear away from me as our gaze was cut off by another slight laugh, painfully shaking the monsters form as she lowered her head. "But…" the goat began again, her brows going down as her teeth grit with discomfort. Her eyes snapped open once more, locking on my gaze once more, the empty feeling being filled again, but this time with what felt like remorse, pity, and fear being thrown at me at once. "I was protecting them, from you."

Time seemed to stand still, as I felt a wave of pain and an aching desire to rush up between the two as the human lifted their hand with knife in grip, before a sickening sound of flesh being torn and a muffled scream sent me reeling. I turned away, my back to the scene as I fell to my knees, dry heaving with a growing red face and salty tears that began to make my eyes throb from the excess sobbing. I couldn't stop crying, my audible voice more than enough to alert any creature below that I was here, my presence no longer a question.

My hands gripped the dirt around me, the slight texture of dampened sand forming beneath my hands as I slowly with whatever energy I had to crawl back towards the flowers, and away from the murder I just witnessed. My voice didn't cease to stop crying, nor did the individual who heard it that decided to slowly approach from behind.

I knew they were there, and I was terrified. My shaking limbs didn't help at all as I tried to continue inching my way on the floor, before I felt a firm grip grab my shoulder, causing me to freeze in my tracks. The hand didn't move, but the images of the human lifting the knife over that monster, drilled itself into my head as I pictured the same was about to happen to me. My breathing hitched as my open mouthed gasp turned into a bared grimace of teeth, as I tucked my head beneath my chest as the hand began to slowly apply pressure, pushing me down on the dusty floor.

I was about to die and my emotions were making my thoughts blurry and breathing irregular, as my stomach and chest touched the cold ground, the hand still on hold of my shoulder caused me to let in a sharp intake of air, feeling dirt rest between my teeth. This was going to hurt, I was never going to see my brother, sister, or my dad again. If it was as bad as what I had saw, this human won't show any mercy towards me-

…what?

My body froze and my rambling thoughts ceased, as I felt a hand begin to gently rub my shoulder in a circular motion as I felt the other person body rest closely against my side. The feeling was distracting and I felt my eyes squint shut as I turned my head away trying not to make my sobs any louder than they were. The hand didn't stop rubbing my shoulder and the back of my neck, the thought of being chocked or having my vertebrae snapped causing me to shake under their touch.

"Hey…" a soft voice broke the routinely sounds of my sobbing, as well as the silence that followed as their hand stopped moving but rested lightly on the middle of my back. I didn't move, nor did I answer. My heart was racing so fast that I could hear and feel my pulse in every nerve of my body, even under the human's hand that gently and slowly began rubbing my back once more. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, don't be afraid."

I could tell the way they were talking that it was a child, a young female to say the least. How on Earth could a child, a _child_ attack and kill a monster? Did they know something that I didn't? Were they going to spare me because I was a human just like them?

Their hand began to travel back over my shoulder once more before giving a gentle squeeze, causing me to flinch slightly as my racing thoughts sent questions through my mind. "I promise I am not going to hurt you, I was trying to get away from that monster…" the child's voice almost sounded desperate, and I had to stop and remind myself that this person just killed someone. For all I knew this could be a trick. But the sound of sniffling caused me to stop and listen, before their hand pulled away and I heard the sound of the knife dropping on the ground. "Please, I just wanted to get away, they were trying to hurt me and I'm…"

My protective instincts of what was similar to when my siblings cried sent a wave of guilt over me, before slowly and very cautiously, I turned my head to rest my eyes on the said humans face.

Big deep copper eyes, almost the slight color of a reddened hue rested on me as their small hands began to rub away tears that began to fall. There were visible bruises and a few scratches that covered their face, the long sleeve shirt having a few tears in it as well. The shoulder length brown hair seemed to have dry cakes of blood in it, and I had to hold back a slight gag as I had a flash back of what I saw.

"Please, I'm so scared…" they said again, this time covering their face with their hands and letting out a soft sob. My eyes stared as my expression began to change, a feeling between comforting them and getting away mixing between the two. But seeing the knife was dropped, looked like she even had thrown it a good distance from us, gave me the courage to gently reach out and touch their head. The child let out a slight gasp at the touch, but quickly leaned into my hand before showing their face once more and sniffling with a frown. "I'm…I'm sorry I scared you."

It was that one sentence that snapped me back into a collected composure, trying to act my age and gently nodding before taking my hand and holding their extended one. Their big eyes searched my face for a sign of understanding, and I swallowed slightly trying to give what one could consider a comforting hug. The child sensing this did not hesitate to reach out and lock their arms around me, burrowing their face in my chest and curling up in my lap. My hands quickly found the back of their head as my arm snaked around their back, holding them protectively close against me as I let out a slight gasp of relief and control.

The young girl didn't seem to be interested in letting go, and at the moment I was willing to let that slide. The contact of holding a child against me made me realize that this young little girl, may have fallen as well…scared and confused, not having any guidance or protection from what was below. Almost sensing my thoughts, the girl looked up at me with big rose copper eyes before frowning with a sniff.

"I wanna go home." Her voice was above a whisper as she tucked her head back into my chest. I stared at her for a moment before unconsciously nodding, running my right hand over their head in a comforting gesture. "I wanna go home…please." She said again, this time tightening her hold on me.

Home. Yes, we both wanted to go home. Carefully taking my arm that was around them, I slowly looked back over my shoulder to the flowers before my gaze looked to the child. How long have they been down here? I didn't recognize them, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have fallen into the underground recently. It took me a minute to realize that the child had asked me a question, having leaned back slightly to look at my face expectantly.

"Huh? I'm sorry sweetheart, what did you ask?" I whispered looking back down at them apologetically. The child nodded seeing they had my attention before carefully reaching out and gently holding a piece of my loose blonde curls. My name, they wanted to know my name. I swallowed thickly trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Renee', but my friends call me Ren."

The child nodded hearing this, looking up at me nervously. "Can…can I call you Ren?" The desperation in their voice hurt me, and I quickly nodded earning a slight smile from them as they hugged me back quickly. I heard their sniffling slow down as they seemed to relax slightly in my hold. I could smell the faintness of blood on their clothes, and I shuddered slightly causing them to look up at me before frowning.

"We need to find a way out of here." I whispered, almost more to myself as I carefully stood with them still gripping onto me. Shifting them gently onto my hip, I looked around the inside of the cavern, glancing back at the door that the monster was slaughtered at. I grimaced, the last place I wanted to actually turn to was there, but I knew that from where I had fallen there wasn't any other paths. Carefully watching my step, I made myself wayward to the premises, trying to hold a stoic face as I glanced about the room.

The creature was nowhere to be seen.

I felt a slight jump in my chest at the sudden though that, maybe, just maybe they had survived and got away, but my thoughts were interrupted as the child looked over with a neutral expression, almost seeming to know exactly what I was thinking. "Monsters," she whispered, a bit of vile at the end of her tongue. "When they die…they kind of just fade away." My eyes softened slightly hearing this, partially because I felt a sense of remorse for the said being, and also for the fact this child seemed so mature in all the wrong ways being how young that they seemed.

I paused in front of the door, seeing a bit of the monsters dress scattered by my feet. I turned my head looking to see there was only one way to actually get to this area other than the flower path, but that alone seemed like it was out of chance that I managed to find my way where they were. The child locked their arms around me once more, leaning their head against me. I stared down at the dress, closing my eyes for a moment as I tried my best to block out the screams and horrible images that replayed over and over in my mind.

"I never asked," I began opening my eyes glancing to the brunette. Her eyes flittered over to me, almost expectantly as I tried my best to give a smile. "I never asked what your name was." Right as the words left me, I felt a distorted wave of nausea and dizziness over take me as I barely made it to the ground without dropping the child in my grip. The girl seemed relatively calm but took my hand in her own, helping me down as I let out a slight groan.

I felt like the room was spinning, seeing double of the girl as her voice seemed distant. I tried blinking a multiple of times to clear my daze, but that seemed to only make it worse as I felt a hand touch my forehead. "Ren." My name came out clear and my eyes felt scattered as I opened them to see the child with a strange expression on her face. I could tell she wanted my attention, but I was finding it as the seconds passed that it was becoming difficult to stay focused, to stay conscious.

"This isn't…" my words came out jumbled as I felt a sharp intake of breath rake through my body, as a hand came pushing on my chest. The feeling didn't hurt, but it was certainly making my head spin more than it already was. Trying to reach out to grab the child's hand, hoping to make the room stop moving and to get the growing sound of voices out of my head, I felt another jab in my chest.

This time, it hurt. A _lot_.

I let out a muffled cry unsure whether I was having a heart attack or if something was actually attacking. The child seemed to almost sit on top of me, but I could tell that she was still sitting beside me, trying to hold me against her as I felt another cry escape my lips. What was happening? The voices got louder, and I shut my eyes with a grimace feeling like they were yelling in my ears.

Yet as soon as it began, it all stopped abruptly. I felt my body stop shaking, I felt the child touch my head and chest again with a feather like touch.

 _Ren…_

Her voice was distant as I heard my name being whispered in my ear.

 _Don't worry. I will take…_

I felt my eyes flutter shut, the dizziness gone but a new found exhaustion stifling through me. My body wanted to sleep but I continued trying to fight the growing darkness that began to engulf my form. I had to get home. I had to get us home. But before I could think anymore, I felt the world stop. My heart skipped a beat as my body became numb.

 _Chara…you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 **A/N: I wanted to go ahead and upload the second chapter that we you guys could have something to chew on. I am glad to see you guys are reading it, let me know what you think with a review! I will try to update either later this evening or tomorrow. Thanks!**

Suffocation was never something I had actually experienced firsthand, being I was a rather good swimmer and always chewed my food thoroughly to lessen the chance of choking. It would only become a startling realization when I actually couldn't do what every living being should be able to do without mean of struggle: breathe.

It was cold, and I could only assume it was snowing, despite knowing it was spring where I lived. My head was struggling to wrap around the fact that I couldn't remember much of what occurred previously, and the fact that it was snowing in April. My body was numb, frozen to the bone as I was face first in snow. How far I actually walked I couldn't tell you, nor would I be able to answer how long I was actually in this growing blizzard. But I could tell you one thing.

I wasn't alone.

Being covered in snow was not a very comfortable experience, and combining that with not being able to move your body rather than perform simple functions like breathe and think, you begin to panic. The best way I can think to describe it, would be someone who was suffering from sleep paralysis. You are wide away and aware that you cannot move your body. You may find yourself struggling to breathe, almost as if something was lying on top of you, the feeling of being trapped within your own flesh sending you into panic: and you cannot even wake up from your waking nightmare. In this case, these factors applied in more ways than one, and it may have just been the fact that I had been in the snow so long that my body was shutting down.

A heavy sigh though reached my ears, as snow continued falling over me. I flinched internally hearing them, asking myself if it could be a monster who was waiting to kill me on the spot, but the strike never came. Instead, I heard a shuffling about me as someone seemed to step closer, inspecting me as I felt my body shift as something pushed on my side. "Whelp," the voice was deep and soft, almost like a hollowed drum. I felt the individual push me again, this time on my leg. "You'll catch your death of cold that way."

…

Did, they just may a _joke_ , about me possibly being dead? This lingering thought was faintly running through my head as I was beginning to lose consciousness, unable to breathe anything other than mounds of snow that was shoved in my face. The pain was no longer present, other than the thought of how numb I truly was. It probably didn't help either that I had nothing on but a pair of shorts and sneakers with a t-shirt on. The snow must have soaked through them by now, my hair spread amongst the icy surface as snowflakes continued to cover me. The individual could have nudged me again, but I was too overcome with the throbbing pain in my chest of the lack of air to think otherwise.

That was until I was carelessly flipped over by their foot.

It took me a minute to realize that the snow was no longer compacted on my front and face, leaving little to nothing covering my air ways. "Gwaahhh…" my mouth had barley opened, snow filling it partially as ice cold air made its way into my lungs. The sound of my breath and the adrenaline of oxygen being available once more caused my body to shudder as I wheezed, letting out a harsh cough as snow filtered out of my mouth.

A deep gasp and short yelp reached my ears, the deep breathing of the individual who was aside me must have been startled by my sudden intake of air, causing them to take a few large steps back as I laid there panting. "Shit it's actually alive." I heard him say after a few moments of silence, other than my desperate breath from my chest as it fell and raised rapidly. I couldn't think straight, the cold both a welcoming and bothersome feeling as it felt like my lungs were being iced over.

There seemed to be some kind of internal debate from the individual, as I heard them mumbling over the option of helping me or letting me freeze in the blizzard. I didn't understand what the big deal was, I needed _help_. So why were they being so reluctant to give it?

It then occurred to me though that this was more than likely a monster, and as much as humans were taught to fear them…they more than likely feared us.

I don't know if the frown that I wanted to give was actually visible on my face, but I began to worry that I was going to be left to die in this cold. Hypothermia more than likely had already settled in, and even though I didn't enjoy considering myself a damsel in distress…I really wanted someone to get me out of the snow.

Even if it meant it was going to be a monster.

My expression was frozen on my face, no matter how much I felt it change on the inside. Helpless. I must have looked like death, tinted blue lips and frosted eye lashes, fingers frozen in place and snow white legs that lacked the tint of the sun, that were being speckled with snow. I felt the individual move aside me again, debating no doubt as I felt them lurk over me, giving me a slight nudge in my side to see if I would rouse.

"You would think if Tori was going to let you go, that she would have given you proper clothes…" I could hear his voice again, this time it seemed in slight annoyance or disbelief, before I heard an audible gasp release from them. The sound of snow shuffling for a second was heard, as I could imagine them turning in a certain direction, followed by a chilling silence sent a mental shiver down my spine. I couldn't feel anything, but I could feel a strange growing presence over stand my form that caused me to freeze. "I swear, if she's dead because of you…"

It was silent. I could tell that the individual had disappeared, but I didn't hear any footsteps. The growing silence became unnerving, and I had no choice but to lay in the snow, waiting. What did he mean by what he said? Who was Tori? The only thing I can think back on is falling in the hole and waking up here…did that mean-

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of feet shifting in the snow, almost startling me as they seemed to appear out of now where. Despite them standing aside me, they didn't move or say anything, and I felt a growing chilling fear flood over me. What were they doing? My question was answered though, causing me to almost wish that I hadn't asked.

"She's dead." The voice was hallow, dark, and…remorseful. I couldn't move, but I felt a flicker of pain go through me as I listened despite not wanting to hear what he was going to say next. "She's dead you selfish human…did you need her soul that badly that you just cut her down without any conscious regret?"

My breathing hitched. He thought I killed this person, this Tori. He must have sensed my body tense, causing him to let out a dark laugh as I could feel myself being gripped roughly in some kind of hold as I hung lifelessly in their grasp, unable to say or do anything despite the situation.

"I really should just let you die here in the cold, your heart being just as it is." He whispered in my ear. I could feel my weight shift though as I was dropped roughly, despite the snow catching me I could still tell that it had hurt. "But don't worry…I'll keep you around long enough to wake up and tell me _everything_. I will make you tell me."

I wanted so badly to find movement in my arms and legs, to turn over and get away from this creature. His voice being far from friendly. I was trapped. Feeling myself being drawn closer to him, a strange feeling wrapping around not just my body but my heart and mind, causing me to wince inwards as I felt myself being squeezed.

"Then _I_ will be the one, to return the favor." His voice paused, and I could almost feel his breath on my face. "Cause kid," I felt my eyes open slightly before his voice filled my ears once more. "You're looking at having a bad time." –

"Auh!" My body shot up forward, sweat coating my hands and chest as I felt my left hand grasp my neck, taking in large gulps of air. My eyes were big and wild, looking around frantically for the creature that I had heard moments before, realizing though that I was not in the snow or outside. I was in a small room, lying in a bed, with fresh clothes and a teddy bear sitting beside me on a night stand. "What?"

My eyes slowly relaxed as they traveled around the room, taking in everything that they saw. Hard wood floors with a tan rug stretched out on the right of me, a large oak dresser and closet being not from the main door that was directly across from the bed I was currently resting in. A nightlight was plugged in the wall, while a relatively large fan was casually spinning on the ceiling, sending light blows of air on my heated face. Was I dreaming?

A slight throbbing in my hands caused me to glance down to see that I had gripped the grey sheets in my fits, visibly shaking as well. I slowly released them, leaving the portion of the sheets slightly disheveled as I drew my feet up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs as I tried to process what was going on.

Glancing back over to the teddy bear, I slowly reached out and grabbed its arm, feeling the soft material run under my thumb. I carefully held it in my lap, feeling a sense of comfort having it in my possession, reminding me of the stuffed animals Sophia and Travis slept with every night…

It was then though that I heard a voice, high pitched and seemingly to be outside my door, that caused me to freeze in place staring nervously in their direction.

"HUMAN!" their voice startled me, causing me to jump visibly as I scooted away at the sound of the door being knocked on. "I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE FEELING ANY BETTER, YOU GAVE ME QUITE THE SCARE!"

Why was he yelling? Who on Earth was that? My mouth hung open as I listened, not sure whether I should answer or just pretend to be asleep. Before I had the chance to decide though, I heard the door knob jingle realizing that they would be coming in regardless of what I was doing, causing me to stand up on the bed holding the teddy bear in a death grip as I stared availingly at the door.

…

Sans the Skeleton, the older brother of Papyrus, was walking back from his part time job at the hot dog stand. The walk from Hotland to Snowdin was not much of a walk, also being the fact that Sans would teleport if he wasn't up for it. But, being a slow day, he decided to let off early and pick up some food from Grilby's before heading home. The snow was thick under his feet, crunching as he walked along with two paper bags of burgers and fries. Knowing Papyrus would more than likely make spaghetti if he didn't get home first, the thought of going ahead and leaving work early seemed to be acceptable.

"Hey Sans," a quiet voice caught his attention as he looked over to see Muffet, a spider type Monster holding a few bags in her hands. Her eyes had a friendly expression as Sans paused walking, turning to the girl with a grin on his face. Seeing that he was attentive, the spider stepped over glancing at him once more before giving a fang full smile. "I'm surprised to see you going home so early."

Both Muffet and Sans knew that it wasn't abnormal for him to leave work or even skip it for that matter, but wanting to make small talk gave her the opening to start the conversation. "Ah," he began looking up with a smile. "Yeah, just wasn't feeling well. Thought I'd head home early and have dinner with Pap before he goes off to train with Undyne."

The spider seemed to ponder a moment before grinning ruefully, "Don't act like I can't see right through you," she began shaking her head. "I know that you didn't want to feel like buying another one of my treats, huh?"

If it wasn't for the indirect pun his friend made, he might have just been a little more serious with her. While it's true Muffet did have a bit of temper when monsters passed her goods, he could tell that she was beginning to doubt her abilities from the lack of sales at her shop. "Common, don't get your legs in a twist. You know that's not true." Sans said with a sincere grin. "I know I'm not the only one who enjoys your sale."

Muffet looked away slightly nodding. "Well, thanks though Sans for always being such a good customer and friend. Sometimes it helps to know that there is someone enjoying what I have to offer."

Sans didn't know how quite to respond, not being the mushy feely kind of skeleton, but watched as Muffet pulled out two spider donuts and held them out with a smile. "For you and Papyrus. We didn't sell a lot this week and I know that they won't get eaten anytime soon."

Having accepted the treat and seeing Muffet head back to Hotland, Sans soon found himself at his door, fumbling with the skeleton key as held the paper sacks in one hand and treats in the other. As the door opened though, he could hear his young brother talking, sending a slight sigh through him. Hopefully he wouldn't mind having burgers, but if not they could always just-

"AHA! I SEE THAT YOU HAVE FOUND A LIKING TO MY TEDDY, I FIGURED YOU NEEDED SOMEONE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP!"

The sound of Papyrus' voice caught Sans off guard as he slowly shut the door, glancing up the stairs to his brother's room. It wasn't unusual to have guests over, so the thought of someone being upstairs didn't bother Sans much at all.

What did though, was the piercing scream that seemed to shake the house, causing Sans to drop the bags while looking up alarmed with a blazing blue eye and glowing hand. Racing down the stair case, in nothing but a large white t-shirt that said "Cool Dude" in red uppercase letters, was a blonde fumbling human with a teddy bear in grasp who seemed desperate to get away from the younger skeleton that raced out of the room a second later.

"WAIT! HUMAN!"

Sans stared in confusion and disbelief, being his brother not only caught a human but brought it to their home made his skull turn, seeing the human nearly trip on the stair case and screaming at the top of their lungs only made matters worse. Before the human even had a chance to reach the bottom of the stair case, they managed to miss a step in sheer panic, causing them to take a nasty tumble down and onto a very surprised skeleton in the process.

Sans attempted to use his magic to catch the flailing individual, who looked like a pathetic wingless bird trying to leave the nest before being struck down by nature's forces.

…

I had tripped. Again.

My screaming had ceased the moment I realized I had tripped on the declining staircase, my ankle turning underneath me as I tried to grasp on the wall or railing, only to fall sideways into something rather hard.

The impact had sent my head spinning, having smacked it rather forcefully against something solid as cold hands came about my small form, causing me to squirm before realizing that I was about to crash onto the ground. Between a grunt and a yelp, the floor came rushing at me, it's cold unforgiving surface nowhere near as welcoming as the flowers that had caught me previously. Yet while it should have hurt, it didn't do as much damage as it should have.

My eyes which had found themselves tightly shut, slowly began to open as I heard a deep groan, something rather familiar of the tone of voice that caused me to freeze under the strangers hold.

"OH, SANS!" The skeleton from upstairs voice caused me to jump slightly, as I tried to figure out where exactly I was positioned. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM SAYING THIS, BUT YOU HAVE ACTUALLY MANAGED TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

The sense of pride and excitement in their voice caused me to question who exactly it was that was holding onto me, fear racing through me as I knew for a fact it was another monster in the house. Before I had a chance to turn and see who it was, I felt a cold wave of pressure wash over me as a hand gripped my head, sending me into a numb dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 **A/N: Alright, here is the last chapter for the day! I will try and update on Monday or Tuesday, so please if you're enjoying the story so far, leave a comment and let me know what you think! Shout out to** _ **Kagayaku Hoshi-chan,**_ **for their awesome review! I hope you find some insight in this following chapter. Enjoy!**

Sans stared down at the unconscious human, his hand still holding a firm grasp on their forehead while he panted slightly from the surprise. Her expression seemed neutral as she slouched against Sans, only to be supported by his other arm that had been behind her back. Papyrus stared downwards, seeing his brother's hand and eye socket glowing with blue energy, causing him to become slightly concerned that one of them actually got hurt in the confusion.

"Sans?" Papyrus' voice was relatively soft, causing his older brother to look up immediately to see the skeleton wringing his hands together nervously, glancing between him and the human with a nervous gaze. "Everything okay?"

Sans let out a slight breath, partially from being surprised momentarily from seeing the human in his territory, nearly summoning a gaster blaster believing they had come to harm Pap. Was everything okay? Pap was fine, he was fine, and the _human_ …was fine.

Trying to relax slightly, he felt the magic die down as he removed his hand from young human's form, wincing slightly realizing he acted out of instinct, putting her to sleep. "Yeah, yeah Pap." His voice was slightly shaky but he cleared his throat, his smile slowly returning as he caught his brother's gaze once more. "You could say it had just had, _rattled_ my bones."

There was a momentary silence before Papyrus let out an audible groan, not fully appreciating his brother's sense of humor despite the seriousness of the situation. Sans let his eyes drift back down to the sleeping human, their long blonde hair spilling over their shoulder as they leaned against the skeleton with a heavy sigh. He could tell clearly that it was a female in this degree, full pink lips and long lashes. The growing question that began to form was how she managed to get into Snowdin without him noticing?

The pause between the three left Papyrus to make his way down the stairs, wanting to try and explain why the human was even in the house in the first place. Sensing this from his brother, Sans carefully pulled the human from his side, lowering her completely on the ground before taking a step back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

She looked to be almost smaller than Sans, or perhaps being relatively close to his height. The shirt she was wearing that seemed to be over her other clothes was more of an oversized dress, draping over her side and slightly risen at the hip. The older skeleton let out a sigh before glancing up at his brother, a brow bone raised in question. "Pap?"

Papyrus paused at the bottom of the stairs, glancing between the human and his brother momentarily before clearing his throat. "IFOUNDTHE HUMANINTHESNOW, ITDIDN'T LOOKVERY GOODSOI BROUGHTITHERE…" his words jumbled together, hasty and almost impossible to understand as a faint orange glow of embarrassment covered his features.

Despite Papyrus having found his normal speaking voice once more, Sans lowered his gaze, nodding to himself mindlessly. "Right…" he whispered, looking over the unconscious girl once more. She seemed to be uncomfortable, but Sans narrowed his gaze slightly considering that he knew absolutely nothing about her other than…

"So," Sans began crossing his arms clearing his throat, a slight frown on his face. "How long has she been here?"

While the discussion had been brief between the two, and Papyrus having said he would return the human to the guestroom before coming back down, Sans leaned over in the couch with a slight groan, feeling a headache forming after being head butted by the woman. Questions were beginning to fluster, only making the throbbing worse. Having decided that anything he wanted to figure out could wait till later, Sans leaned back and tried to focusing on the TV as it did a rerun of the Mettaton talk show.

"SANS?" Papyrus came around the corner, having his scarf and gloves on, looked over the skeleton with concern. "I AM GOING TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE NOW, WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT WATCHING OVER THE HUMAN UNTIL I GET BACK?"

Papyrus having plans with Undyne, had not gone past his train of thought. Sans assured the younger skeleton that he would call if anything happened, trying to tune out the growing migraine and discomfort of knowing the human was in his home.

The house was quiet for quite some time, the food that Sans having picked up left on the counter, not finding the desire to eat more important than investigating the individual further. Quietly climbing the staircase, taking note that they would have to human-proof the house if the human doesn't get itself together in regard to the previous epidemic, he paused outside the door and listened to see if she was awake.

A soft snore could be heard from behind the door, giving Sans a mental push to go ahead and peek inside. The sound of the door squeaking as he opened it caused the skeleton to pause in the entry, seeing the human shift slightly before returning to a regular breathing pattern. Cautiously walking in with hands in his jacket, Sans stepped over with a frown, looking at the human with interest and spite. She was small, wrapped up in the blankets with the teddy bear sitting respectively beside her, her hands close to her chest as she continued to sleep.

Sans frowned, knowing that despite humans looking to be innocent, she was far from it in his concern. Gritting his teeth, Sans felt the flicker of his eye illuminate her slightly, before he closed he eyes, turning away. He wanted answers. As he studied her face though, he began to notice something reflecting off the light. Tears.

She was crying in her sleep.

Frowning a bit, Sans stepped over taking his hand and gently placing it on the woman's shoulder, before her expression changed from sad to frightened in a snap. "Please." her voice whispering as her hands gripped the blankets, pulling them up as she shook her head. "Stop-kill me-don't."

Sans removed his hand quickly, startled from the woman's display, before frowning and shaking his head. He felt his hand shake before snarling slightly. "I doubt Tori didn't want to die either kid, but that doesn't change the fact that-"

"Please, leave her alone…" she whispered again, cutting him off. Tears were now visibly soaking into the pillow, her body shaking. "No more…just stop."

There was a brief pause between the two as Sans studied the woman. Was she asleep or was she faking it? Stepping forward, he took his hand as it began to glow a faint blue, before placing it on her head once more. She seemed to freeze under his touch, but he narrowed his gaze when he saw that she was indeed unconscious, causing him to pull back and cross his arms in frustration.

"You aren't supposed to be here, kid." Sans mumbled looking around the room. "Anywhere but here."

Sans huffed glaring at the woman, who was visibly shaking her sleep. He had ran across her earlier, and decided that he would let Papyrus find her as he had found Frisk in the other timelines before. He didn't expect though for him to actually bring her _here_. But it couldn't be helped at the moment, he would just need to be sure that she was not let out of his site. Period.

A few hours had passed and Sans had returned to the TV downstairs. Despite the show playing on the screen, he kept the volume on mute to be sure to be able to hear if there was any movement upstairs. But, there hadn't been, and that begun to make Sans more nervous and irritated. Having been told that Papyrus was going to stay a bit later with Undyne, the skeleton that lazily rested on the couch with a frown began to grow anxious.

Tempted at one point to just go ahead and march upstairs and wake the human up, Sans decided he might as well eat something before doing anything irrational. Right as he was about to sit back down though with burger in one hand and ketchup in the other, the sound of a strangled scream startled him enough to drop what he was doing and dash upstairs. Having pushed the door open roughly, he gazed at the human presuming that she screamed from having that nightmare from earlier, but was bothered when he saw that she was holding her neck, apparently choking herself on the floor.

"Hey!" Sans shouted rushing over to the middle of the room before grabbing hold of the woman's wrist, trying to pull them off her neck. "Hey, kid! Cut that out!" aggressively trying to pull the woman's hands away was deeming to be more difficult than needed be, Sans feeling his eye socket glowing as he was contemplating whether to attack her if it meant getting control over the situation.

The woman's eyes were strained, and he could tell that something was definitely not right. Of course, the choking one's self was already an issue, but the fact that this woman was actually begging to be released was making things more complicated.

"Stop! L-Let go!" she wheezed out shaking as her hands only seemed to tighten around her neck, causing her to roll her eyes back slightly from the hold as her feet were wildly kicking out from beneath her. "G-get it o-off!" she cried again, this time with less of a voice as her struggles seemed to become weaker.

Sans narrowed gaze began to flare, his hand about to pull out the humans soul if needed, before something occurred to him. Without thinking of it further, Sans raised his hand and summoned the individuals soul before taking a step back with shock.

The blue heart didn't hesitate to float from her chest, but the humans actions didn't cease, but rather seemed too had become more violent. Sans eyes widened as he couldn't see anything, but he could feel something dark and foreign accompany the human soul. There was something literally choking the _life_ out of her.

Sans immediately summoned gaster blasters, the light in the room increasing as she he watched the thrashing human with fear and pain. "Don't worry kid, if anyone is gonna kill ya…" he raised his hand before narrowing his gaze. "It's going to be me."

…

This hurt. This…hurt.

I blinked tears out of my eyes as I felt my throat tighten from my hands. How was it even possible for this to be happening? I had awoken from my sleep when I felt something roughly pull me off the bed, forgetting the question how I managed to get back up to it was thrown out the window, as I felt myself being tackled on the floor before something began cutting off my windpipe.

"Grahhh!" my scream was partially muffled from the lack of air, the fact I was being choked terrified me, as I began to kick upwards and backwards, trying to get whatever was on me, off.

If I hadn't been paying attention, I may have not noticed the figure in the room that was trying to pull at my hands, yelling things that my mind wouldn't comprehend as I felt the chocking tighten around me. I was barely getting any air in my lungs as the hands once again found themselves at my wrist, demanding for me to let go.

But I couldn't.

"Stop! L-Let go!" I managed to scream out, the other pair of hands no longer at my wrists. I began to feel a sense of abandonment, realizing that the other individual was no longer trying to help me. "G-get it o-off!"

I barely was able to get those last words out, my senses beginning to strike me numb.

…

"Kid," a deep voice caused me to wince slightly as I felt something cold touch my cheek. It felt smooth as it gently cupped my side, rubbing my jaw slightly. "Common kid, open your eyes for me."

That voice, I recognize it. My eyes squinted a few times, trying to come around from my unwanted induced sleep, the feeling of something pressing up against my cheek being released before I felt it again on my forehead. A slight gentle wave of pressure flushed through me, and I began to find my eyes opening with dazed confusion as a sigh of relief was heard on my right.

"Jeez, almost didn't think you made it out of that one." Their deep voice caused me to slowly roll towards them, a hand catching my side as they gently pushed me back on the bed. "No getting up. You've caused enough trouble for one day."

My mind felt scrambled and my head throbbed. As soon as my vision began to clear, I looked over carefully to see a skeleton with a slight frown on their features, dark eyes with white specks staring right at me. Yet despite seeing him, my emotions were so dead that I could only blink and slowly, with a shaking hand, reach out and touch their face.

They seemed to freeze under my touch, but I blinked once more before closing my eyes and sighing. I was exhausted. Taking my hand back, I rested it on the bed feeling a slight sensation of irritation around my throat. Cautiously, I was about to touch my neck when I felt the hand grasp my own, holding it away before placing it back on the bed. Nothing was mentioned, as I took it as a sign that it was not something to be messed with at the moment. My body felt heavy, and my throat hurt.

"I…I."

"No talking either." The voice cut me off, a visible sign of discouragement written on his face as he stared coldly at me. "No. Talking."

My eyes flickered to him, feeling a slight sense of un-easement from the way he said it. It didn't sound like someone who would be telling them for their health, but rather being said in a commanding tone that made me feel small against them. I slowly nodded though, my eyes staring back at theirs with a new found nervousness as they studied my features thoroughly.

There was a stillness in the room, neither of us saying anything as my eyes studied his features. He was a skeleton. That much was clear. His eyes seemed to be focused in on me, regardless of where I glanced. He was currently wearing a blue furred hooded jacket, along with a very cold expression across his face. My eyes met his once more, and I almost felt the need to cry before he leaned forward with a glowing hand and glowing left eye, the specks of white disappearing from his sockets.

"I am going to ask a few questions, kid." He stated casually. I stared at him slightly taken aback. How did he expect me to answer if my throat was hurting how it was? Looking me up and down, his frown increased as he met my eyes once more. "You're going to answer me honestly, and if I have any noting suspicion that you are lying," he paused holding his hand dangerously close to my throat, his fingers and wisps of cool blue dancing off my skin as he grazed my skin. "I can assure you that you will have more than just a bad time."

I felt myself stiffen as the tips of his fingers trailed over my neck, able to tell that there was some sensitive bruising as he applied a little pressure upon his last statement. I tried not to cry, but could feel my eyes water as I nodded slowly. Seemingly satisfied that I was agreeing, he brought his hand back over my throat, his hand blazing.

Bracing myself for whatever he planned on doing, I squinted with a squeal as I felt him apply a gentle pressure over my windpipe, sending a slight cooling sensation in my throat. Realizing that I wasn't actually being harmed, I slowly opened my eyes to see his intently focused on my neck, he hand traveling from beneath my chin to the beginning of my collarbone. I couldn't help but let out a slight moan, the feeling beyond soothing as he continued working the blue flame over my inflamed throat.

A moment later he stopped, his hand and eye ceasing its glow. The second his hand left, I reached up to feel my throat and could tell that the tenderness was still there, but had been numbed immensely. Looking at him, I could see he was studying my reaction. "Feels better doesn't it?" he rather stated then asked, seeing that I was nodding back with a slight smile. He chuckled slightly before leaning back crossing his arms, and I could tell that would be all the generosity I was going to get up to this point. "Alright, now tell me kid," he began, eyes darkening.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am so glad to see that I have a few followers and favorites to the story, I am really glad to know that you are enjoying it! My schedule is going to be packed this week so I wanted to go ahead and post 4 and 5 today, that way you can catch up later in the week if you wish. Enjoy!**

I cannot say if it's the fear of being asked a specific question or the bite of the answer that drives people mad, asking themselves what the outcome could be before it has even happened. It was already pretty clear that this monster, this skeleton, did _not_ like me and for reasons I still was unsure about. His gaze on me only hardened when I saw him stare awaiting for answer, as my eyes traveled over him slightly taken aback from the demanding question. Who in the hell was I?

"Uhm," I whispered testing my vocal cords, seeing that they were well enough to allow me to speak. "Do you want to know my name?" I timidly whispered, trying to choose my words carefully as I saw his expression darkening.

"Sure kid, why the hell not? Tell me your name." he snapped, rolling his eyes before glaring at me, like my name was the last thing he was actually concerned with.

I inwardly grimaced at the anger in his voice, not understanding why he was so frustrated to begin with. He was far from the other skeleton that seemed kind and considerate, despite me giving neither of them a chance to tell me what is going on. I carefully sat myself up in the bed, pulling my knees to my chest as I do when I feel nervous. "My name is Renee'…my friends would call me Ren-"

"Do I look like your friend?" he cut me off, his voice deep and sharp. I shut my mouth, feeling like the tone was rude but was too afraid to say otherwise. Slowly shaking my head, he huffed looking away. "My name is Sans."

I quietly said his name, confirming it before he looked back at me with a sharp glare. I thought he was about to yell at me again but I watched as he closed his eyes, seemingly trying to calm himself down. His eyes opened again, the faint specks of white traveling on me again. I waited patiently as he looked me over, a slight sigh being heard. "How old are ya, kid?"

I bit my lip feeling slightly more at ease as he asked me a very general question. I had never met a monster before, and despite my earlier fright, I was slowly beginning to feel more at ease in their presence. "I just turned twenty-two…" I whispered nodding to myself. I couldn't help but smile slightly, tucking a hair behind my ear. I suppose Sans didn't like that very much, because he almost snapped why I was even smiling in the first place. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

Sans flexed his hands consciously, glancing at me with a judging stare. "Thinking, is quite a dangerous thing to do kid. Don't you agree?" The way he phrased it almost made it seem like I was compelled to agree, but he looked outwards to the window as dusk began to fall before looking back at my small form. "You start thinking things, and then you start getting ideas. Before you know it, you're putting those ideas into actions, and frankly kid," he paused leaning forward the lights of his eyes dimming considerably. "I would be careful if you were to do _anything_ up at this point."

I frowned, but looked down trying to be quiet. "Could…I ask something?" I swallowed looking at him, trying to not shrink under his stare. The silence gave me a slight shake, as I began to fiddle with the sheet on the bed. "That other skeleton…Papyrus?"

Sans glared coldly at me, almost daring me to say something. I frowned staring back, not sure whether I should say anymore. "What about him." Sans growled in a protective manner. I blinked still unsure where this hostility was coming from, but looked over to the teddy bear, my eyes softening slightly.

"He's very nice and…I wanted to apologize for scaring him, I mean." I paused holding the teddy bear to me as I let my hand travel over its fur. "I was just taken by surprise when I woke up, but I didn't mean to act out like I had without thanking him for saving me."

There was a stillness that fell between the both of us, my eyes looking up to Sans as he didn't seem to be holding any expression, perhaps being polite enough to just let me talk. I smiled slightly with a light laugh. "The funny thing is though, I don't even know how I managed to get that far in the snow…I must have been out there for hours." I shook my head glancing back up to him. His eyes were trained on my hands that was holding the bear, and I felt myself grimace slightly when his brow narrowed. I sighed clearing my throat.

Sans eyes flickered back to me and I almost tried not to laugh to hard when my hand was unconsciously touching my throat. "Thank you, for helping me…I was really scared when…when." My brow began to knit together though, as I stared hard at Sans expression. Something was flickering in the back of my mind, and I couldn't help but feel that I had met Sans on previous occasions. But that couldn't be possible. I knew that he had caught me when I tripped on the stairs but…"Sans, have we me-"

"Alright, that's enough questions kid. It's my turn." His cold stone voice cut me off as I blinked surprised, nodding slightly not one to try and argue with someone like him. "How much lv do you have? I'm curious."

I blinked a moment. "Love?" he stared at me nodding, as I looked confusingly at him with a shrug. "Uh-haha, that's a strange question." His gaze narrowed but I shook it off looking at my hands. "I mean, I guess I have a lot? I get a lot from my parents, siblings, my friends-"

"I don't need to hear anymore." He snapped running a hand over his face with a shake of his head. I could see the blue hues filtering through his hand as he looked back up at me. "So you start from ground zero and work your way from there huh? The ones that matter the most to those who don't matter at all?"

This conversation was beginning to make me feel confused and uncomfortable, and I couldn't help but clutch the teddy bear slightly not understanding what he was saying. Were all monsters like this? Demanding and aggressive? Papyrus didn't seem like that at all from as far as I could tell, but rather had a gentle heart and charismatic temperament. I didn't want to think ill of monsters but Sans…

"You really don't like me, do you?" I whispered feeling my stomach turn slightly. Sans glanced over at me with a cold look, almost saying 'what do you think', causing me to turn away and frown. "If you didn't like me so much, than…why did you decide to help me a few moments ago?" I whispered running by thumb over the teddy bear, staring at Sans with a rather desperate expression.

His eyes darkened once more, but I didn't freeze up.

"Sans, why are you so angry with me?...what did I do to make you hate me so much?" I whispered hesitantly, shaking my head not understanding where all of this was coming from. For all I knew, this was just his personality. Maybe he hated humans? But he helped me so…

I felt like the room had just dropped ten degrees. Sans no longer seeming to be focused on my question, a dark grin etched on his features as his eye flared up with blue and yellow energy.

…

I bet your telling me, that what I just asked, was a very, very stupid question.

…

Shame on you for not saying it sooner.

…

It happened so fast that I felt my body buckle beneath the weight of Sans, having had gotten directly in front of me, hands on my arms as he stared me down harshly. I began to squirm, the light in his eyes gone and the previous blue blaze glowing now, more prominent than before.

"Why?" he gripped me shaking me for emphasis. "Why am I _angry_? Angry doesn't even begin to fathom what I am feeling towards you right now!" he snarled pinning me against the wall as his knee pushed into the bed. I felt my face flush with fear, the blue glow of his eye illuminating the small room as I winced at the sudden grip that tightened around my arms.

I opened my eyes with growing tears, not even being a few inches away from Sans. I stared into his blue, the mixture of hate, anger, sadness, and frustration behind his expression, causing me to shiver and wince from his growing hold. "Then," I nearly was able to get the word out as I tried to find the voice in my chest that had begun to shrivel up and hide. "Then, what are you feeling? Sans, what did I do?"

There was a sudden stillness between us both, his eyes narrowing before I felt him roughly toss me on the bed, causing me to bounce slightly as he before he gripped the collar of my shirt and pulling me towards him crudely. My hands instinctively flew up to his, gripping them as the nervous energy began building back up in my stomach, feeling myself being dragged forcefully off the bed. "Sans?"

My voice was almost inaudible and almost didn't make it before Sans directly shoved me harshly back down, throwing me onto the mattress like a rag doll. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to punch me, inflict pain on me, take out all of that anger and frustration on _me_ , but he refused.

"Please stop, you're scaring me." I whispered scooting away. I slowly reached up to grab the shirt, covering myself slightly as he frustratingly punched the adjacent wall to his left, before turning to me abruptly.

"I am _angry_ because you killed my friend!" he shouted nearly overcome with grief. I could see tears were starting to form in his eyes, and his hands continued to visibly shake as he stared at me. "Are you enjoying this? Taunting me? Asking me how I feel when you clearly have no compassion in that damn soul of yours?" he stepped forward again as I pushed myself away.

"I never killed anyone-"

Sans eye flared again and he stepped forward with warning. "Don't you lie to me you filthy human." He snapped. "Toriel is dead. I don't even know why I even let you live in the first place!"

I was officially lost for words.

His frown slowly flickered into a terrifying smile, a dark grin plastered on his face as blue tears began to leak from his eyes. I shook when a deep laugh echoed slightly in the room, before he lifted his hand with a glowing flame. "I don't know why I am explaining this to you, you were there, you did this!"

He was hysterical. Standing up, I nearly made it to the door before I felt him roughly grab a hold of my hair, yanking me backwards and sending me to the floor. He watched as I scurried like a frightened spider attempting to get away, before using his blue magic to grab my foot and drag me right back to him.

My heart began to race as he grew closer, the tension in the room becoming tighter and harder to move or think. Was he going to kill me?

Tears began to flood my vision as I felt myself hyperventilate. Shaking my head, I looked at him truly frightened before covering my eyes with my hands. "Someone, please help me!" I screamed out instead of running to the door, running to the window instead. "Someone, please help-" I gasped though when Sans dragged me back by my hair once more, this time a new found fury building in him as he pulled me close.

My hands flung to his wrists as he pulled me further, before I let out another scream. "Stop it Sans, let me go!" I didn't hear the threats he began to make as I felt myself being compressed. It only lasted a second longer before I felt something cold and wet coat my feet, the air around us changing drastically. I let out a gasp as Sans pushed me harshly forward, the feeling of a cold compress coating me before I realized that we had somehow made it outside.

Sitting up immediately out of shock from the climate change, I quickly turned around to see Sans staring me down with arms crossed. "Go on, scream all you want. There's no one out here." He mused before proceeding to follow me as I dashed forward, falling once more into the deep snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The snow had begun to fall once more, as I turned myself quickly on my back, one of my arms holding me up as the other brushed off snow. Sans stood before me, glaring as I watched his hand illuminate towards me. "Sans, I don't know what-" before I had a chance to defend myself, I felt a heavy grip around my heart before I was thrown a good feet away into the thick snow. I coughed roughly, feeling the ice chill begin to nip at my skin. "S-Sans, wait! I'm b-begging you!" I wailed as he seemed to ignore my notions as he shook his head with disgust.

I stared at him, shaking as his eyes looked back at mine with a mixture desire and hate, his body ready for revenge that I didn't understand. "Not this time kid." He whispered.

I called out for help again, this time Sans letting me out of his own sick fun, before dragging me by my foot once more. Snow began to rise up into my shirt as I was dragged by my stomach. "No please stop!"

I quivered as I felt him toss me again, this time causing me to land dangerously close on my neck. The landing hurt, but I glanced up in a daze as I heard a faint voice, and I began to freeze thinking that there was someone nearby. I called out again, forcing myself to stand before Sans crudely plowed me forward, causing me to make a sickening impact against a rough patch of ice.

 _Go on…kill her! She killed your friend, return the favor._

The voice was as close as they could get, but their words frightened me as I looked around for them. "Go on…kill me!" my voice quaked. I froze.

Right as I felt myself being tugged at, confusion soon became panic as I realized I was speaking words that weren't mine. "I killed your friend," managed to escape my lips before a visible blue heart immerged from my chest. I felt my eyes drift slightly with dizziness, as the voice continued whispering things that made my stomach churn. "Sans-wait-return the favor-ah!" I tried to gain control before I was roughly dropped onto the the icy surface again, this time making a clear impact on the side of my temple.

Sans blue eye was sparking with a hint of gold, and I looked up as he glared down in hate. "You finally owning up to it you pathetic wrench?" he snapped walking up to me with a powerful stride. "I've watched my friends die before over and over again by humans just like you, but this time," he lifted me up by the base of my neck. "I am settling this on my own terms."

My head began to spin slightly, faint images and voices flooding my head again as I could feel myself being pushed down again onto the ice, cracks beginning to web across the surface as blood sprinkled the area.

Where have I heard that voice? I let out a gasp as though as I was roughly tossed across the ice, looking up to see Sans glaring down at me with a new found determination, before lifting me back up in the air. "No don't-" I was cut off as Sans struck me down again, this time harder than the first. I could have sworn I heard something crack, not sure whether it was the surface itself or something in my body. But despite my pain, I heard the voice fill my ears with a sickening laugh.

 _Stop holding back, you're pathetic! Even Toriel put up more of a fight than this!_

The voice yelled in my head again and I felt salty hot tears rush down my face as I felt myself begin to mumble what was being said. Stop this…I need to stop this. I began shaking though as he lifted me up once more, seeming to want my death to be slow and painful. "Stop-Stop holding back!" my words struggled to leave my mouth as I tried to cover it with my hands. I shook my head though as they came, seeing a flicker of fire behind those ghostly dark eyes across from me.

Crash!

Sans had thrown me against the surface of the ice, shards of snapping beneath me as I began to hear a ringing in my ears. My words began to become incoherent, as I somehow mumbled "Even Toriel-put up more of a fight than this…" I shouted outwards though as I felt him grab my neck, the tender soreness returning as he pulled me up to see his face.

"Don't you, fucking dare say that name."

I was flung harshly down again. He was going to break me. The sickening laugh filled my head once again, and I groaned unable to get a hold on what was happening. That voice…oh lord where have I heard that awful voice?

Sans was paying me no mind other than forcing me to stand up with a blue hold, before knocking me back down once again. "Sans please…that thing is making me…" my mumbling was cut off as I was grabbed not even seconds of making impact, to feeling myself being squeezed.

I was starting to black out. I felt him levitate me once more, directly in the center of the iced over lake as he held me up to his eye level. My eyes stared him, begging for this to stop. Darkness though returned my gaze as he brought his right hand up, preparing to bring me down once more.

I turned my head away, bracing myself for the final hit that he was about to bring down on me. My eyes opened slightly as I glanced at the shards of ice that remained partially in the intact, my reflection being far from a pretty sight. Blood seemed to be dripping from my head, and my lip was busted with a bruise forming on my cheek. The illumination of Sans blue hand being the only thing to reflect my features.

I blinked, feeling the tension of Sans hold on me, telling that he was putting in more energy than he had been before; before I took one more thing into play as I stared onwards, my reflection stared back at with an unnerving trait.

My eyes were a copper red.

"Chara…?" I whispered in disbelief, a sudden flash flood of memories impacting my already bruised mental capacity. Everything, even up to the point of remembering Sans threatening me in the snow, raced through my head. My eyes flickered to Sans, with wide desperation as I opened my mouth to speak. Yet before I had a chance to think anything of it further, I felt myself make impact with the ground.

The loud crunch of ice beneath me sent a shudder through my body. Something was breaking, and I didn't think it was any of my bones. My ears were ringing, my heart was pounding, and my body was shaking as I felt myself frozen in place. Sans breathed heavily, letting out an angry snarl as he knelt down glaring at me.

I must have looked like a fish out of water, my mouth twitching slightly as I tried to form words, my eyes wide with shock as I felt a warm sensation between my legs. Sans grunted, shoving me roughly onto my back as I flopped over, and letting out a painful gasp as he did.

 _Took him long enough, didn't it Ren?_

The voice startled me, and I felt tears flood my vision. I still didn't know who this voice was, but it sent chills down my spine. Even though I heard it before, everything in its power seemed to fight off my growing memory. Sans snapped his fingers once more, the pressure around my chest increasing as I saw him lift a heart, from me, a growing sense of emptiness flooding over me. The heart was flickering and looked like it had cracks in it. My hand, as painful and numb as it was began to flex as I couldn't find the strength to lift my arm.

Sans noticed this and glanced down at it, before shaking his head with a dark gaze. "You're not getting this back, kid." He whispered.

 _No, you won't be. But don't worry Ren._

I winced slightly as he grasped the heart in his hand, looking at it with distained taste. I felt my heart race though as he began bringing it to his mouth, and the sudden realization and physical discomfort that began to grow made me realize that he was going to put me out for good.

 _I will be here…_

My hand flexed again, this time shaking enough to barley touch his knee. The skeleton flinched slightly glancing down at me before looking at me with a hardened gaze.

Yes, yes Sans! Look at my eyes, the color! They aren't green, they-

"Sorry kid." He whispered leaning over placing his hand over my face. My breathing hitched when I felt him gently shut my eye lids, causing my hand to frantically cling onto his pant leg with as much desperation as I could.

 _To take…_

I began to sob, unable to form words from my dry and sore throat that stung from the bitter chill. My fingers tugged again roughly at him, and I felt that physical feeling of emptiness wash over me more and more, as darkness began to take over.

 _Chara…you._

That name, oh lord that name. Chara's name! I felt a suppressed groan and slight angry determination push over me, as my hand continued to pull at Sans shorts desperately. He seemed to pause for a moment, as I gave whatever last energy I had to force her name from my lips. "Cah-r..ah."

There was a momentary pause before Sans froze, my heart still in his hold as he was just about to do the unthinkable with it.

"Wait, what did you just say?" his voice seemed to be hitch somewhat, the blue hue in his eye dying out slightly, as his eyes traveled over me in demand. I felt myself shake slightly as he put the heart dangerously close to my chest, but refusing to allow it to return to my form. My hand that was gripping on his pant leg was released, as my nails began digging into the ice.

"Ch..a…"

 _Stop it._

I felt something strike me against my chest once more, but it felt different. It felt heavy and sick, and I could feel Sans flinch as my heart noticeably did the same.

 _Ren, I'm warning you._

I was struck again, this time Sans seemed to grow anxious, as I winced, the heart in his hand flinching as well, a visible crack increasing as it did. The skeleton began to slowly contemplate what could be happening, debating whether to consume the soul at the risk that the possible demon was actually present, or to put the soul back in the human.

 _Back OFF._

This time, Sans had heard that, and his eye flared as he quickly illuminated the soul in his possession, looking around with disbelief. His eyes traveled back down to me, as I shook once more at the combination of a growing headache and the pain in my chest, before I felt Sans push down on me, causing me to let in a much needed amount of air.

…

"Kid, seriously?" Sans stared at Ren with a sudden realization that there could have been a mistake, and that if his suspicions were right… "Ren, _Ren_ , I need you to stay conscious. Don't fall asleep. Common kid."

The skeleton summoned the human's soul once more but only for a mere moment, as he allowed the natural color of it to come into form. It was flickering, obviously because he had just been trying to kill her…but it was flickering a slight pink. If she had consumed Toriel's soul, he wouldn't have been able to sense it at this point, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to tell if someone else's conscious soul besides Ren's was actually present. A soul that could possibly be trying to overtake hers.

Staring at it nervously, Sans carefully studied it, holding the human close before his eyes widened in panic.

Her soul was _not_ dying.

Sans quickly pushed the soul back into the humans chest as they let out a wheezing intake of air, before he gripped them as close as he could, teleporting into the kitchen and onto the cold tile floor.

Looking back down at Ren, he gripped her face before patting it again and again on her cheek, shaking her slightly. "Kid, you got to wake up. I made a mistake, a big one. Common don't let her do this to you." The small bruised blonde didn't move, but slouched further in his hold. "Shit." He whispered before glancing at the closed door.

Papyrus wouldn't be home for another few hours. Setting her down as carefully as he could on the tile, he stood up and rushed over to the paper bags sitting on the counter, before digging through them and pulling out a spider donut in the process. "Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep." He kept mumbling as he knelt back down at the bruised and battered girl.

Opening the girl's mouth, he shoved a piece of the donut in it before staring at her panicky. "Eat it, common eat it damn it!" Ren was not conscious enough to even eat the piece, seeming to begin drifting off further as Sans pulled the piece out of her mouth before shoving it in his own.

"Fool me once…" he began chewing rapidly. "Shame on you." Pulling the chewed food out before gaining any of its healing benefits, he shoved it in the woman's mouth before forcing it down her throat. She began to visibly gag slightly before she swallowed, a slight groan being heard from her as Sans broke off another piece of the donut.

"Fool me twice…" he quickly chewed it down, making sure Ren had swallowed the previous one before pulling it out and forcing it once again down her throat. "Then shame on _you_ , Chara."

He continued breaking pieces of the spider donut, chewing it before he was sure it would be able to get into the unconscious girls system. Ren, at the fourth force feeding, rolled over and began coughing, the donut doing its job by giving her enough HP to regain consciousness. Sans in result let out a mortified sigh running his hand over her back, shaking his head regretfully.

…

Hard cold floors kissed my face, my bare skin growing cold to the touch as I felt myself finally rouse from my sleep, as a hand continued rubbing itself on my shoulder. I believed my eyes to have been playing tricks on me, thinking that I was laying across from my younger sibling Sophia, who mirrored back at me, but upon focusing I could see it was only me staring back at myself. Slipping into consciousness, as a rough cough shook through me, I felt myself dizzily open my eyes further feeling a hand gripping me from the back, the other running themselves on my side. I laid there unmoving for a moment, before piecing together slowly all that had happened in those previous moments. Sans was attacking me…but someone else was there, and when I had looked I saw that-

I froze though realizing though that it was the skeleton who was the one that was sitting behind me as my nerves began to register once more, as I stared at the reflection of the oven, seeing him worriedly behind me. Slowly lifting my head from the floor, I attempted to turn over and look at him before I felt him freeze pulling his hands back and staring at me with a wide eyed expression as I faced him head on. His eyes were relatively normal, white specks staring at me, his body almost shaking it seemed as I blinked looking him over.

"Ren…" his voice trailed as he whispered, seemingly unable to form words. His hands were trembling, and I could tell he felt confused and apologetic all at the same time.

I blinked feeling a sore muscle send a shooting pain through me as I slowly forced my way up, Sans not attempting to stop me as I leaned against his oven. I sat there for a few minutes, eyes shut as I tried to not focus on the growing bruises and possible concussion that was throbbing through my head. I heard my name again. Glancing up at Sans who seemed desperate and rather emotional, he reached out cautiously to put his hand on my shoulder as I felt my eyes slightly roll back in my head.

"Hey, don't do that…common." Sans sided over to me, putting both hands on my face, forcing me to sit up despite feeling the growing desire to sleep. I stared at him, my eyes drooping. "Ren. You _can't_ fall asleep."

"Hmm…" my answer was muffled between his hands as he squeezed my cheeks slightly. I even felt him pinch my ear, tug my hair and tap my face again before trying to force me to focus back on him. "Sans…my head. Chara was…"

I felt him freeze, his movements pausing before they became more demanding. "I know," he slapped me lightly over and over, causing me to open my eyes momentarily before feeling myself droop again. "I messed up, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed my shoulders pulling me up. "I was wrong, you were right, and you can tell me all about it but you have to stay _awake_."

I looked up at him surprised, my senses too overcome with all that had occurred to fully register exactly what I was feeling, thinking, or wanting to say. But I knew one thing, and that was…

"Chara." I whispered mumbling shaking my head. Things weren't right when I thought of her or said her name, but I desperately wanted to get her out of my head. "She…" I felt myself slump, exhaustion and the trauma of having impacts on my head starting to take a toll.

"I promise we can talk about this, but you cannot fall asleep." He said again pinching my arm, causing me to grimace and open my eyes to look at him. " _Ren_."

My eyes flittered for a second, hearing my name. Sans blinked before saying it again, my eyes training on him as he did. "You said my name." I whispered in disbelief. "Does that mean you aren't mad at…" Feeling myself drift slightly as he forced my head up, I felt him move closer trying to keep my conscious.

"Yeah, it's a great name. I really like it. No, I'm not mad at you Ren, you have every right to be angry at me and trust me I would love nothing more than you to say _something_ and stay awake." He offered a slight smile, a faint one even returning to my lips before I let out a slight sigh falling over. "Common, Ren, stay awake for me." He hastily said while pulling me over in his lap, as I sloppily fell against him, before being hoisted back up leaning against his shoulder.

I felt him shake me, causing me to groan in response. "Common, I'm sorry. I am so sorry-but I swear if you just-" he pinched me again causing me to flinch, "stay awake", another tug on my hair. I really was trying, but I slouched further putting my weight on him. " _ **REN**_." This time he did something.

And it _hurt_.

"Oww." I hissed slightly as I felt something sharply pinch between my shoulder and neck, Sans freezing slightly at my response. "Did you just bite me?" I mumbled wanting to squirm away from him before another wave of dizziness over took me, causing me to flop slightly over.

 _Bite_.

"Ahhhw!" I cried out slightly while still being hung over his knee, causing me to sit straight up and turn my head to look at him. His eyes were big and wide like he just did the most inconsiderate and rueful action he could have attempted. And he was smiling.

"Stay awake." He demanded, staring at me seriously. I glared back at him, not appreciating being bitten. Twice. I saw his smile falter though when I felt my eyes grow heavy as I leaned back unintentionally, Sans having to grasp my head forcing me to sit up once again. "Buddy I swear if you don't-"

I felt myself slump against him, this time the conscious awareness leaving me completely, as I saw his canine sink into my neck desperately before my eyes rolled back, the numbness finally over taking me.


End file.
